Origins
Origins is the first and second episodes of Power Rangers Samurai. Aired as a "Special Event", the two parter establishes the lives of the Samurai Rangers prior to the call of duty, as well as the reemergence of Master Xandred from the bottom of the Sanzu River after losing the battle against the Samurai Rangers years prior and his reattempt to flood the earth with the help of the Nighloks. Synopsis Part 1 As invasions from the Netherworld increase, the Red Ranger unites a new team of Samurai Rangers to meet the rising threat. Part 2 As the teens continue their transition into their new secret lives as Samurai Rangers, Emily reveals a surprising truth about herself. When a Nighlok attacks, the Rangers combine their Zords to create the Samurai Megazord in order to defeat the monster. Plot Part 1 In the city, a kid playing hide and seek accidentally finds a Gap where a group of Moogers leap out. Mentor Ji and the Red Samurai Ranger, Jayden, arrive as Ji evacuates the boy. Though Ji tries to reason with the Moogers, Jayden feels it's unnecessary to do so. He then proceeds to use his Spin Sword to fight off the swarm of Moogers Ji congratulates Jayden on his success and informs him about the assembly of the new team. Unknown to them, Octoroo watches them from a gap and sees Master Xandred's boat emerging from the water. He enters the boat and pays a visit to Master Xandred and Dayu. Xandred drinks his medicine as Octoroo tells Xandred about the return of the Samurai Rangers and thus assigns Tooya the task of hunting down the Rangers. Before a swim meet, Kevin's father hands his son the Blue Dragon Origami, telling him that he is destined to become a Samurai Ranger. Mia plays at the orphanage. Mike has fun at the arcade with his friends. Emily plays her flute outside of her house. Back at the Shiba House, Ji warns Jayden about an upcoming attack. Jayden remembers his father and his final words. Ji fires four color-coordinated arrows to each of the Rangers, then reveals the Samuraizers to Jayden. The first arrow heads to the orphanage where Mia is at. The second heads for Mike, which also strikes his burger. The yellow arrow hits a bale of hay at Emily's farm. The blue arrow reaches Kevin as his swim meet is about to start. In the city, Tooya begins the attack to draw out the Rangers. A barely clothed Kevin runs into the SUV as Mia is inside, thinking she's the Red Ranger. Mike and Emily then show up, both trying to guess who the Red Ranger is. When Jayden shows up on his horse, he introduces himself as the Red Ranger. He hands the Rangers their Samuraizers and tells them that if they follow him, there would be no turning back. They accept his offer and agree to join Jayden in battle. The Rangers use their Spin Swords to fight off the swarm of Moogers. Red Ranger summons the Fire Smasher to clear out the Moogers. The Rangers summon their weapons to help out. After a fierce battle, the Rangers defeat the Nighlok and Moogers. The Red Ranger informs his new friends that the Nighlok has a new form: Mega Mode. The Red Ranger teaches the Rangers that they can form into Mega Mode. The Rangers form into the Mega Modes for the first time. The zords work together against the Nighlok. Blue and Red Rangers perform their Mega Mode finishers to defeat the Nighlok. Back at the Shiba House, the Rangers celebrate their victory. Part 2 At the Shiba House, Ji tells the Rangers that they must perfect their Samurai Symbols to become true Rangers. Jayden perfects his fire symbol, while Kevin draws his water symbol which splashes water in his face. Emily draws her Earth symbol, it transforms into a rock which drops onto Kevin's foot. Mia draws the wind symbol which blows out air, but Mike gets his stroke order incorrect, and is unable to unleash the forest symbol power. Mike proposes a lunch break, but Ji doesn't buy into it. On the Sanzu River, Master Xandred takes his medicine, but Dayu's lyre playing only increases his headache. As he curses the fact that they are unable to flood the river to escape the Netherworld into the Human World, Octoroo finds a book that says when bad things happen on Earth, the Sanzu's water level rises. Octoroo theorizes that if they scare the humans, their tears would fill up the river. To that end, Xandred calls out Scorpionic. Back at the house, Kevin practices kicking a bag while Mike watches. Trying to lighten Kevin up, Mike tries to annoy him by slurping out of his soda cup. The act incites Kevin to duel Mike, but Mia interrupts them to say that she can't find Emily. While the group looks around the mall, Mike stops by a vendor stand to eat. A bus pulls into the mall, and from it emerges Spike Skullovitch, the son of Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch. He is picked up by Skull's childhood friend, Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier. As they greet each other, Bulk drags Spike to grab some food. Mia, Mike, and Kevin reunite inside, with no trace of Emily. Mia and Kevin are appalled to find that Mike had been eating. Mike tells them that Emily could handle herself just fine, but Mia says she's from the country and wouldn't wander around the city. Mike offers Kevin a kebab, but he declines it. Mike asks when Kevin isn't being a Samurai, and he tells them that he's always a Samurai. Mia tells Kevin that he's very dedicated to being a Samurai, but she wants to have a normal life and find the man of her dreams. She says that it's scary adjusting to being a Samurai, and Kevin says it's a big one. Mia asks if Kevin misses giving up his dreams of swimming in the Olympics to become a Samurai, and he says no. Mia spots Emily training in the park. Kevin applauds her act of independence as dedication of being a Samurai, and Emily says that she's trying to develop her skills to become as good as her older sister Serena. Kevin wonders about this, and Emily explains that her older sister was supposed to be the Yellow Samurai Ranger, but she fell ill and Emily had to take her place. Mike says that's a lot of responsibility placed on her, but Emily says she wasn't good at school either. Mia tells her not to sell herself short, but Emily says she is talented in other aspects, such as being able to play the flute. The boys compliment Emily on her hard work and training. Back at the vendor stand, Spike says that Skull sent him to Bulk to have him be something bigger. Bulk tells Spike that he will instruct him in becoming a Samurai. Bulk says that his history with the Power Rangers as well as watching Samurai movies will help in their training. Bulk imitates the Power Rangers' movements while Spike gets a kebab. Bulk scares Spike to where the latter accidentally sprays Bulk with ketchup. When Bulk and Spike leave, a group of Moogers emerge from the Netherworld. An alarm goes off in the Shiba House, and Ji explains that its a gap sensor, designed to go off when Nighlocks enter the human world. They pull up a map of the city and find the Nighlocks attacking City Hall. Jayden assembles the Rangers and they head out to fight. Scorpionic attacks the city and its inhabitants when the Lion Folding Zord pounces on him. It returns to Jayden as he and the other Rangers morph and fight off the Moogers. Jayden spots Scorpionic destroying more buildings and he takes him on solo. Emily, fighting a group of Moogers, launches her Earth Slicer to take out a group of them, but it goes flying towards Jayden. He manages to dodge it but Scorpionic uses the distraction to send Jayden flying towards a wall. Seeing Jayden down, Emily tries to cover him, but the other Rangers join her and are all hit by Scorpionic's Whirwind Scythe Attack. All but Jayden get de-morphed as Jayden tells them to take care of a girl left behind while he takes on Scorpionic again. Jayden manages to return the girl back to her mother as the Rangers watch in amazement at Jayden's abilities. Emily hopes that she is as dedicated to destroying evil as Jayden is. Scorpionic knocks down Jayden and prepares his Whirlwind Scythe Attack, but the other Rangers re-morph and attack. The team uses the Quintuple Slash to finish off Scorpionic, but he grows into his Mega Mode, Jayden prompting the others to transform into Mega Mode as well. Realizing that their individual Zords won't finish off Scorpionic, Kevin leads the others into combining the Folding Zords. However, they leave Jayden out of the formation and instead form a totem pole. Mike is annoyed with being on the bottom, which starts to make the formation unstable. Scorpionic knocks them down, and Jayden restarts the combination sequence, forming the Samurai Megazord. The Megazord briefly knocks down Scorpionic, who calls out for a team of Moogers to grow and attack, and they trap the Rangers in chains. Jayden tells the team to stay strong and forces the Moogers to collide into each other, breaking free. Jayden then takes control and cuts through the Moogers. They then use the Samurai Strike to finish off Scorpionic and take the victory. Back at the Shiba House, Ji congratulates the group on their victory, but Emily laments on how she almost let them down. Jayden tells her that she was strong. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred and Octoroo (voices) *Kate Elliott as Dayu *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Stig Eldred as The Narrator *Steven Smith as Kevin's father *Steven A. Davis as Jayden's Father *George Beca as Young Jayden *Wesley Dowdell as Tooya (voice) *Phil Brown as Scorpionic (voice) *John Highland as Swimming Race Starter *Dayne Johnston as Tommy Power Discs (Part 1) *Red Samurai Ranger - Lion (Spin Sword), Samurai (Fire Smasher), Lion (Fire Smasher), Samurai (LionZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Hydro Bow), Dragon (Hydro Bow), Samurai (DragonZord) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Sky Fan), Turtle (Sky Fan), Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Forest Spear), Bear (Forest Spear), Samurai (BearZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Earth Slicer), Ape (Earth Slicer), Samurai (ApeZord) Power Discs (Part 2) *Red Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Fire Smasher), Lion (Fire Smasher), Lion (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Samurai (LionZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Hydro Bow), Dragon (Hydro Bow), Dragon (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Samurai (DragonZord) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Sky Fan), Turtle (Sky Fan), Turtle (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Forest Spear), Bear (Forest Spear), Bear (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Samurai (BearZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Earth Slicer), Ape (Earth Slice), Ape (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Samurai (ApeZord) Notes *The original episode title for Origins Part 1 was "Call of the Red Ranger" while the title for Part 2 was "Rise of the Megazord". *Part 2 marks the first appearance of Paul Schrier as Bulk since Wild Force's Forever Red. *Octoroo makes a self referencial pun about the series when he tells Master Xandred that he is "pretty grumpy for someone talented enough to talk with his mouth closed" referencing how many Power Ranger villains talk even when their mouths don't open due to the English dubbing. *When Master Xandred tells Scorpionic to "get over here" he does it in the same tone and growl as another scorpion themed character, Scorpion from Mortal Kombat who made the quote famous. *Bulk briefly recalls his extensive history with Power Rangers. *The clothes that Bulk is first seen wearing in Part II are the same as those he wore during his first appearance in Day of the Dumpster. *These episodes were intended to be the first broadcast, however Nick decided to instead start airing from the third episode. As a result, the episodes were retitled to make them a two-parter (despite Part II not being an actual continuation of the story other than the general plot) and held back for several months. Also, due to its late airing, the opening theme contains spoilers for the season including the identity of the Gold Ranger. See Also (Part 1) (fight footage & story) (Part 2) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Samurai Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Season Premieres